Petitix Club Episode 2
Fruity and Feisty is the second episode of the Petitix Club series. Plot "H-how long have you've been standing there?" Anya stammered "Long enough to hear you gloat about yesterday's fight." The Latin girl responded "Uh....I-i only witnessed the fight. Yeah! I saw how beautiful and elegant that fairy was and her moves were graceful and....." "Cut the routine! I know who you are, I saw you transform into your fairy form yesterday!" "Please don't tell my secret! I just moved here and crazy stuff is already happening to me, even though I did want some excitement in my life but please don't tell!" "Relax, I'm not going to tell your secret. If I would, then I wouldn't be a fairy myself." "Thanks....wait, YOU'RE A FAIRY??" Opening Song "S-so, you're telling me that, you're also a fairy?" "Yeah." "Why didn't you come when this monster thing a-and the dark fairy appeared?!" "Because you were in the way. I WAS going to transform, but then I saw you as a normal person at that time. I didn't expect you to turn into a fairy. Besides being a fairy means serious business! You can't just wonder around saying 'I'm a fairy princess!', people are going to think you're strange as you are already!" "You know for a fairy you have a snarky attitude." "I am not snarky! I prefer to be more experienced!" "Prove it! Transform into your fairy form right now." "I-I can't." "What?" "I just can't." "Well then why did you say you were going to transform into your-" "Because I forgot!" The Latin girl's truth came out unexpectedly. "Forgot?" Anya looked confused "It's a long story. Forget it." "No, it's okay. Tell me what happened." "Okay." "But first, let's get out of the woods. I see people up ahead." At the water fountain at the center of the town, the Latin girl explained to Anya and BéBé about her past and the truth. "It was a long time ago, when everything was peaceful back on my planet. As I got older, I earned my fairy form, but that was taken away from me. Before I knew, my ability to transform was gone, restricted and kept me from fighting. After that, the Morte Empire claimed our planet." "The Morte Empire did this to you?" "Yeah. Everyone of us were forced to retreat and live on other planets. My family and I resided here on Earth." "I know exactly how you feel, mon ami." The poodle replied "Don't worry, we'll be able to defeat the Morte Empire somehow." Anya comforted "How? You're the only one with a fairy form." "I'm sure I could figure something out.....eventually." "You have no idea, do you?" "I'm figuring things out! Geez, why can't you be positive for once?" "I do, it's just that sometimes I question things. But, i'm serious, there are thousands and thousands of armies who work for the empire. I don't think one fairy can handle that many." "That is why I am searching for more fairies who can help us." BéBé replied, "If we could find more, then we will at least have an advantage." "She's right. And since you're the first fairy I've met, how about you join me?" Anya smiled with hope "What?! But I said my powers were restricted, meaning I can't transform! I mean I can use magic but-" "Then it's settled! You're the second teammate!" "But-" "By the way, I keep forgetting to ask names. I guess I'm so caught up in this excitement and tend to forget things." "Yeah, I've noticed." "Ignoring that, my name is Anya. What's yours?" "It's Citrus." "Citrus? Like an orange?" "Not only an orange! It can be a lime, lemon or a grape-.....well, what's your point?" Meanwhile, on top of a building, Adora looks down upon the city with disgust after yesterday's battle. "That rotten little butterfly. 'Ooh I'm Anya! I'm a fabulous fairy with fancy magic!' Trust me dear, no one is as fabulous as me!" "I beg to differ." A handsome man in an attire for a prince with long pale blonde hair appeared, "Though I prefer handsome." "Oh great, you again. Who else is with you, Charmancer?" "Nobody else other than the old bag and the big bad mutt." "Don't make me turn you into a toad and use you in the cauldron!" A short old woman in a dark purple cloak appeared "Watch what you say, pretty boy!" A muscular man with fur on his attire appeared "Fang, Gretel. Hey, where's 'the dragon'?" Adora asked "Him? Back with the queen, still moping even though he claims he's not." Fang answered "Why don't he just let it go already? He lost the girl of his dreams, so what?" "Isn't it obvious?" Charmancer answered, "He's obviously a hothead, ladies don't like hotheads. They tend to go for a more charming and romantic approach." "And frankly none of those define you." Fang said with a comeback, while Adora and Gretel snickered "Oh yeah, says the mutt who goes into Granny's house, eats her and impersonates her in front of her granddaughter!" "At least, i'm not narcissistic and arrogant as you!" "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT!!" Gretel yelled, putting them to a halt, "We need to find that fairy before the little mutt finds more!" "Exactly." Adora agreed, "If i'm right, there's more around here somewhere. I can feel magical energy radiating in different places of this city." "Perhaps I should be able to track one down myself." Charmancer suggested "You?" "Don't make us laugh." Fang added "Well I should. After all, I don't see any of you doing anything, right? Besides, it'll be a piece of cake. I can find a fairy like I can find my princess." "Fine. Just don't screw this up." Adora said "Trust me, I never screw things up." He disappeared with an arrogant smile. "I'd never trust that half-wit!" Gretel replied "Neither do I, but let him have his thunder this one time." Adora added In the city, Citrus showed Anya around for a tour. She explained the places that Anya has been in and the places she hasn't seen. "Over there is the Sunny Day Diner, many people go there because of it's welcoming and warm atmosphere." Citrus pointed, "Also plenty of teenagers go there for either sometimes studying or just gossip about random things." "Cool." "There's the Creona Library on the far right, they say it's the biggest library in the city." "Is it really?" "Yep. And over there is the-" "Magic Sweets Bakery. A neighbor told me about this place, she said that the baker's cakes are like...expert good?" "Right, that's because it's the home of the Carmine family." "Carmine? Wait, it's literally their home? Or is that just an expression?" "No, it's an expression." Citrus chuckled, "What I meant is that this is the Carmine family's place in the city. They are known for their delicious cakes that tastes very unique than the average cakes." "So was that girl a part of the family?" "Who?" "The one with the curly hair." "Oh yeah, I think her name is Honey, if I'm not mistaken." "Honey.....the name sounds familiar." BéBé said "Do you know her, BéBé?" Anya asked "No, but I have heard of that name somewhere." "By the way, are you attending Creona's Creative Arts High?" Citrus asked "Uh...well I was supposed to be attending school next week." "That's the one you'll be attending." "Really? But it sounds like a college more than a school." "Oh but Creative Arts High is WAY different than any school. Creative Arts High are where students who aim to become artists, dancers, designers, musicians, anything that is of art. Sure they teach the average subjects like math and science, but they make it in a fun way for students to make sure they understand." "That sounds interesting." "Sure is." "Are you a student there?" "Yep. First year transfer student. I was going to attend Alfea, but that never happened after the Empire." "Uh...i'm not familiar with all of the fairy things. I only know ones from stories like Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty....." "It's not like that in human stories." Citrus giggled, "Alfea is a college for fairies, royal or non-royal. It's kind of like Creative Arts High, only it aims to mostly magic." "Both Alfea and Creative Arts sound amazing! You're so lucky to be a full-fledged fairy." "Thanks, I think? Oh, here's my place over there." Citrus pointed over to a two story flower shop called Charmed Roses. "A flower shop?" "Yep, not just any flower shop, there's a hint of magic in our flowers to spread good luck. We don't tell anyone about it." "Neat." "C'mon, i'll show you." Citrus grabbed the girl by her arm and ran towards the shop. As they entered, Anya saw the beautiful blossoms in order, the aroma was sweet and there were even flowers that looked unique. "Wow, this is beautiful." "My Mom likes gardening flowers from different planets. Ever since we came here, she took a fascination of Earth flowers, she said they looked simple yet beautiful." "Citrus! There you are!" Her mother peeped around the corner from watering her roses, "I'm so glad you came back, are you alright? When I heard that a Desp- I mean, the monster rampaged into town I gotten worried." "I'm fine, Mom. Also, it's okay, this girl is also a fairy." "Hi." Anya waved shyly "Oh, I didn't know this, forgive me dear." "I understand, you were worried and try to keep your secret. I'm Anya, I just moved here recently." "And my name is BéBé." "Nice to meet you both, I'm Rose. My husband Barry is not here at the moment, he's getting groceries for tonight's dinner. So what planet are you from?" "Actually, I'm not from another planet. I transformed yesterday, kind of a surprise for me." Anya spoke "From what i've heard some humans can transform into fairies, seems quite uncommon. Then again, that's what i've heard. What about you, BéBé?" "I'm from the Heartland Kingdom." "So you're the princess of Heartland, I've heard so much about you! I've never seen you in person before to be honest. You are so adorable!" "Why thank you." "Citrus, I need you to make sure the lotus flowers are ready." "Got it." After the Latin girl left, Rose was alone with Anya and BéBé. "When did you first meet Citrus?" "Today, she kinda caught me talking to myself in the forest." "I'm glad. It's been a while since she had any more friends." "Was she lonely?" "She did had friends on our planet, but after the attack, they've all separated. She really missed them almost everyday, and when we landed on Earth, Citrus has been lonely ever since." "That must really feel awful." "It's bad enough her fairy form was taken away. Barry and I tried comforting her the best we could, at least she's making progress. I am especially glad she met someone like you, you have a cheerful spirit. I can tell, your magical aura is shining through and the way she smiles now." "Really?" "That's right." Near a tea party, Charmancer lurked a couple of teenage girls dressed in elegant dresses. They were unaware of the handsome man behind a tree. "I admire your dress, Camilla. I looks great on you!" One of the girls complemented the black haired girl "Thank you, It was a gift from my Mom. She was on one of her travels in France and came across this." "Hello, fair maidens." Charmancer arrived, startling the girls, "I was on a search for something so dear to me, until I have seemed to find a beautiful maiden such as you." "Oh my, that's very charming of you." The girl blushed "Charming truly is my name." Charmancer held up a black key in the shape of a skull, "Nightmare key, reveal her heart!" Charmancer looked inside Camilla's heart to reveal her dream to be a famous model in France. "I'm sorry my dear, but alas your modeling days are quite over. Break her dreams and arise, Desperon!" The girl was unconscious and encased inside a giant cage with a dark aura surrounding her, while her dreams were turned into a giant monster in a red dress with a barret. "Camilla!" The girls shouted "I am sorry, fair maidens. Your friend is no more for now, not unless a valiant hero could save her, which I highly doubt that's ever going to happen." Back in town, the girls could hear the screams of the people outside. "Could it be?" Rose questioned "It must be another Desperon attack!" BéBé announced "I'm on it!" Anya exited the building and races to the location of where the monster is. "Where's Anya?" Citrus asked her mother "She went to fight another Desperon in the city." "What!? Oh no she's not!" "Citrus wait!" Before her mother finished, the girl exited her home and follow the fairy in pink. "It's a shame that there are no princes on this bland planet, but then again, this is Earth." Charmancer watches as his monster rampages the city. "Not so fast!" Anya arrived in time, "Hey, wasn't Adora here the last time?" "Yes, and she decided to let ME watch as humans cower in fear with my noble beast. For I am Charmancer, prince, your typical knight in shining armor, a brave hero of-" "Uh...I'm going to defeat your monster if you don't mind." "I WASN'T FINISHED!" "Let's Create, Magic Petitix!" Anya held a pink storybook in her hand and surrounded herself with the glowing storybook pages. The pages then wrapped around her body forming a peach pink midriff with frills, a light pink skirt, and white boots and gloves. Her pendant, still in tact now on her dress. Her hair then transforms from short black hair with a one side ponytail to a long wavy light pink hair with dark pink ombre and streaks. Her yellow and blue wings formed from the back. She then lands on the storybook and introduces herself. "The Enchanting Imagination, I am Anya, Fairy of fairytales!" "You are simply the rudest maiden I've ever faced. Attack my noble beast!" The beast in the dress used it's foot to stomp on the fairy, Anya dodged and covered its face with the giant barret then kicked the monster from behind. The Desperon then uses it's fake hair to wrap the fairy around her waist and threw her from the ground left and right and to the trees. Distressed, Citrus races through the city to search for Anya. "Why did she leave me?" Citrus thought, "She knows she can't fight alone!" The latin girl then thought about her last encounter with the Morte Empire's Desperon, in which one of the subordinates took her magic away. "But then again.......I'm going to get her!" Meanwhile, Anya tried defense by blocking the Desperon's punches, but is weakened as she releases her arms and gets hit. Again the monster uses it's heel to stomp on the fairy, luckily, Anya rolled away before the foot could land. "Anya!" BéBé shouted "It's alright, BéBé!" Anya waved, "How in the world am I able to defeat this thing? The last time I defeated a Desperon it was easy. With this one, seems like it has gotten difficult. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." "Hey! Twinkle toes!" Shouting from behind stood the Latin girl, out of breath but still determined to help, despite having no powers to transform, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" "Citrus?!" Anya yelled "Yo Anya! You can't just leave me like that you know! You forget I'm the expert!" Citrus smiled with confidence. "Hold on. Haven't I seen you before?" Charmancer questioned "Oh yeah, you're that so-called Prince Charming who was with your little group that invaded my planet!" "Now I remember! You're the feisty little fairy whose magic I stole." "Ha! Maybe you don't remember that good, because it was that old witch who stole it." "Fine, fine. So the old bag did have a small amount of credit, but I did crash in on your festival first. Let's see how you can remember how I fought you with my obedient beast. Or.....how about crushing the ones you love." The beast was about to stomp on the weakened fairy in pink, however Citrus raced towards her side and used the a bit of her magic to grab hold of the foot to keep from flattening them both. "Listen, you may have taken away my planet, you even try as to invade this city, I've lost almost everything because of you and your stupid empire, and I'm sure there are other fairies and magical beings who feel this way too. But if you dare as to flatten the only friend I have on this planet, you'll be sorry to cross me!" Suddenly, an orange aura, which blasted the Desperon far, took the shape of an orange blossom reveals a circular shaped device with an orange print in front of Citrus. "What's this thing?" "That's a Prin-Charm. This is your chance to transform into your fairy form!" Anya smiled, "All you have to do is....." "I know, I've overheard you yesterday." "Oh, right." "Let's Create, Magic Petitix!" Citrus held an orange blossom in her hand and surrounded herself with the glowing blossom petals. The petals then cover her body, the flower overhead her forms her light orange flowery dress, green shoes, and flower bracelets on both wrists. Her hair then transforms from reddish brown low ponytails to light orange twintails with yellow streaks. Her light green leaf like wings appear are formed in the back. She then lands on the orange blossom and introduces herself. "The Fruity Imagination! I am Citrus, Fairy of Fruit!" "Citrus...your Petitix...." Anya was in awe of the appearance of Citrus's fairy form "My fairy form, I'm finally back in my fairy form!" Citrus jumped for joy The Desperon arose quickly from that impact, while Charmancer looked distressed but maintained his composure. "Do not celebrate just yet, get up and attack my-" "This is for Pomarius!" Citrus kicked the Desperon hard on it's stomach, with the effect of orange blossom petals blowing in the wind everywhere, and punched it continuously in the face, slowly weakening it. She grabbed the monster by the foot and tossed it in the air. "Get ready!" Citrus formed a circle of orange orbs around her hands, "Tangerine Torrent!" The circle of orange orbs turned into a swirl of orange liquid energy, in which the swirl targeted the enemy and forcefully hits it, purifying the monster in progress. "Bloom, as your reign of terror is over!" Citrus spoke lastly After the monster was purified, the lock on Camilla's cage turned orange and sets her free. "MY MONST-" Charmancer quickly coughed to maintain his ego, "I mean, you will seize the day when the Morte Empire returns and claim this planet as it's prize! Adieu!" Charmancer disappeared and teleported back to his headquarters, leaving the two fairies with the unconscious victim. "And fare thee well, Sir Weirdness." Citrus commented and reverted back to her civilian, along with Anya. "Wh-what happened to me?" Camilla asked as she awakened "You were unconscious for a while." Citrus replied "It felt like a dream but at the same time it felt real." the girl then realized about her party, "My party! I completely forgot! My friends must be so worried." When the girl fled to find her friends, Citrus noticed Anya giggling from the corner of her eye. "What's so funny?" Citrus asked "You earned your Magic Petitix again!" Anya hugged, in which Citrus blushed slightly "Thanks but you're squeezing me." "Right. Sorry!" She said as she lets go Returning back to the flower shop, Citrus's parents waited worriedly for their daughter and her friend to return. When the entrance bell rung, hurriedly approached from the station and were relieved the two were safe and sound. "Oh Citrus, we were so worried about you! Don't run off like that again!" Her mother replied in a concerned tone "It's okay, Mom. And I'm sorry. But guess what I got in return?" Citrus activated her Prin-Charm and transformed into her Magic Petitix, which surprised both her mother and father. "Citrus, your fairy form....how...?" Her father was speechless "Anya was in danger, so I guess I triggered something." Citrus smiled, "I didn't want to see her get hurt." "We're proud of you honey." Barry replied "And thank you, Anya." Rose thanked "No problem." As it was almost sunset, Citrus walked with Anya back home. "I'm glad you got your fairy form back." Anya smiled "It's thanks to you. I thought I lost it for good." Citrus replied "And you know was this means right?" "What's that?" "You're officially my new friend!" Anya said excitedly, which surprised Citrus "W-wait, what?!?" "You're a second teammate, so you're my new friend. We can work together and find more fairies!" "You're a weird one alright." Citrus smirked, "Okay, fine. But just know I'll be the one to teach you the basics of being a fairy. Got it?" "Sure. Lead the way, 'teacher'." Anya smiled "Hey, now you're just teasing!" Citrus pouted Meanwhile, at the Magic Sweets Bakery, the curly haired teen closed the shop for today until the next day. "Another day, closed up and ready for tomorrow." Honey smiled Characters * Anya * Citrus * BéBé Antagonists * Adora * Charmancer * Fang * Gretel Mentioned * Honey * Drake Trivia Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Petitix Club Category:Episodes